1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid electrolytic capacitors have been conventionally known as capacitors suitable for size reduction. Among the solid electrolytic capacitors, a solid electrolytic capacitor having a conductive polymer layer as a solid electrolyte has been widely used because the solid electrolytic capacitor has an advantage of being able to reduce the equivalent series resistance (referred to as “ESR” hereinafter) in accordance with the magnitude of the electrical conductivity of the conductive polymer layer.
The conductive polymer layer does not, however, have a capability to repair a damaged dielectric coating (dielectric coating repair capability). Therefore, the solid electrolytic capacitor having the conductive polymer layer tends to be lower in breakdown voltage capability than an electrolytic solution-type solid electrolytic capacitor.
As one technique for solving the above problem, a technique using an ionic liquid is expected. The ionic liquid refers to a salt melting and keeping the liquid state under an ordinary temperature environment, and has properties of nonvolatility and high ion conductivity. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-218920, for example, discloses a technique of providing a conductive polymer layer with the dielectric coating repair capability by the presence of an ionic liquid between an anode body and the conductive polymer layer.